Silver Silence
by Devilis Kyuu
Summary: He was born for the Reunion. Her existence is to stop him. They are both marionettes with different purposes, but the same unforgiving wish...to be together.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, so don't try to sue me!

A/n: Err...I didn't play FF7 so don't kill me if anything goes wrong. Anyway advices are accepted, so please tell me if I made any grammatical errors or if the characters sounded OOC or the story line don't make any sense at all. **Sigh** I need someone to explain to me what actually is Life Stream. T.T Anyway please Read and Review.

A/n2: Thank you soooooooo much to Iarrod for being my Beta-reader and Miroku and Sango for helping me with the FF7 info. Thank you!

-Silver Silence-

**Prologue**

Life Stream, the flow which governs the life of worlds. It is the source of all worlds and all life on those planets. There were many battles and then one day, the planet's power will stopped all the battles, and the time is now...

**The planet's last struggle...**

"Who are you?" Kadaj's voice echoed across the northern crater as the fog covering the area died out. His cat-like green eyes went wide in alarm when a hooded figure emerged from the thick fog.

Taking out Velvet Nightmare, Yazoo fired a few gunshots at the intruder. He flinched as the bullets were reflected back at him, almost hitting him and his brothers. Kadaj jumped to avoid the attack and soon he was charging towards their opponent with his double-bladed sword.

Loz, with his extremely fast attack, tried to hit their opponent with his 'Dual Hound' but before he could even get nearer to their opponent, he was reflected back by some unknown powers. He skidded back a few meters from the spot with one of his knee on the ground. He made a disgusted look and stood up.

SLASH! Kadaj's attack seemed to hit their opponent and a victorious smile was on his face. But as the mist cleared out, he found out that their opponent had blocked the blades of his sword. Seeing clearly their opponent's face, Kadaj gasped and jumped back. A girl, Kadaj realized.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kadaj asked. His hair covered a part of his face.

The girl looked into Kadaj's eyes and spoke, "I'm here to stop the battles..."

"Oho, and do you think you'd stand a chance?" The girl turned to see Loz, who was in a fighting mode. "Let's play." He said merrily and hit the ground with his hands, sending an attack towards the girl.

The girl jumped and was soon greeted by Yazoo's bullets whizzing towards her. She formed a shield with her opened palm as she shielded herself from the bullets. She blinked as a bullet swept past her hood, leaving a small hole on it.

A piercing pain made her eyes widen in horror. Turning slowly, her hood fell off and soon she was staring deep into the eyes of the attacker.

Kadaj was smiling cunningly as he pulled out his blades, sending the girl falling towards the ground on her knees. Kadaj soon landed on his feet and he walked towards the girl. The blades of Kadaj's sword were aiming towards the girl's throat. Strangely, not even a drip of blood stained the blades.

Her lips moved and suddenly green lights surrounded the area. The grounds began to vibrate like there would be an earthquake. Kadaj turned towards the surrounding and back at the girl who was now looking at him with her purple eyes.

"Follow me..." Those were the last words Kadaj heard before a blinding flash of green light engulfed him.

"KADAJ!" Loz and Yazoo shouted as the light faded, leaving nothing on the spot but footprints on the ground where Kadaj last stood.

A/n: This is my first FF7 fic. So, I'm sorry if there have been any mistakes in the grammars or the story-line or the character sounded OOC. Gomen...and please Read and review to give me some comments. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7!

A/n: Thanks for the advice, **midnightcherryblossom**. I'll try getting the tenses of verbs right in this chapter and the next and the next... Thanks for the advice. Once again, thank you so much to **Iarrod** for being my Beta-reader. And also, many thanks to **Tetsuya Shirashi**-san for helping me spell-check and fill in some terms XD ! Gracias.

A/n2: I really appreciate all the reviews. Thank you.

-Silver Silence-

**Chapter 1**

Dried leaves fell onto the ground and were soon swept away by the soft breeze. One of the leaves skidded off the unconscious boy's nose and drifted to the ground. The girl's purple eyes were locked onto him as her fingers caressed his silver hair.

"Wake up..." A cold yet soft voice greeted the unconscious boy. And soon, Kadaj felt cold fingers touching his face.

His eyes jerked open as he reached out for his Souba and pointed the tip towards the girl who jerked her head back to avoid the blades. In split seconds, she clasped the blades of the sword in between her palms.

Kadaj hissed as he threw the weapon away and got on his feet. Dusting off the dust on his leather suit, he spoke, "I don't have time to mess around. Tell me, who are you and what do you want?" His cat-like green eyes seemed to have an evil glow in them and a smirk was plastered on his face.

The girl threw the sword to the ground and Kadaj picked it up in no time. Bending down with one knee on the ground, he sheathed the sword and stood up again.

"My name is Sisera..." The girl said as the wind toyed with her long brown hair. "...and I want you to stop the reunion."

Kadaj turned, his hair covering a part of his face, "It's not my decision, you see." He walked towards the girl. A blur image of Sephiroth appeared and disappeared in Kadaj's place as his eyes seemed to shimmer.

"The nightmare..." Sisera uttered, backing away.

In a flash, Kadaj's hand shot out and grabbed Sisera by the neck and sent her crashing towards the ground. She landed with a loud thud but she soon took control of the situation and sent a flying kick towards Kadaj's face. He dodged before the attack hit his face and skidded backwards.

Kadaj's fingers made way to his lips and he gasped when he saw blood. Strange... the attack didn't hit his face but why...why was there blood? He couldn't figure it out himself. Glaring at the girl who was in a fighting mode, Kadaj made a disgusted look and launched another attack which missed the girl when the girl jumped to the side to avoid the attack.

Kadaj frowned and pulled out his sword. His eyes widen when a greenish sphere glowed on the girl's palm. "Huh?" He tried to turn around but to no avail.

"You cannot move now."

Kadaj struggled to get free but failed. He looked angrily at the brunette, but then he burst out into a sarcastic chuckle, "So, what are you going to do to me now?" His voice turned deeper, "Kill me?" The breeze picked up his silver hair, causing them to fell over his face, "And after that, what are you planning to do?" Laughing, he continued, "As you see, the same thing will happen even after you kill me..."

SLAP! Kadaj's face fell to the side but his green eye were still visible to the girl. He was very angry now but he froze when he heard her next words.

"No...I won't let it happen anymore...this is why I came here." Her eyes locked onto his. So cold. Those purple orbs were so dull, that Kadaj could hardly feel any life in them. "Stop the reunion, and nothing is lost..."

Kadaj closed his eyes and sniggered, "I can't help." He opened them again and his voice turned dull, "We are after all marionettes..." The power that held him back weakened suddenly and he almost fell but still he managed to balance himself. In a flash, he grabbed the girl by the hand and said, "...and so are you." His blades soon made their way into the girl's palm but no blood rushed out of her wound, only green light.

Sisera pulled back her hand and backed away. "Then let me repeat myself..." She raised her aforesaid palm and the wound healed itself. "...stop the reunion."

Kadaj shook his head, "I've told you, it's not for me to decide how things go." His eyes snapped shut as he muttered, "I must obey him."

"Him?"

"Yes, you've met him just now."

Sisera looked up, "The nightmare..."

"Or so I heard." His eyes were opened right now. "I've never seen this Sephiroth-guy before." He paused and continued, "Oh, I feel him."

"Then why?"

"Why?" Kadaj cocked an eyebrow, "You're asking me why I am so into this Reunion thing?"

The girl nodded silently.

"There's no point telling you all that." Kadaj snapped as he came nearer to the girl. "All you should know is that, I'm not going to let anyone get in my way." His voice became a whispered as he walked past the girl. He stopped suddenly, knowing that something was wrong. The planet he was now standing was not Gaia. He could not be mistaken. The atmosphere here was totally different.

"Is something wrong?"

A mixture of anger, annoyance and fear overwhelmed him as he turned. "Where are we?" His silver hair fell over his face, as always. Biting his lower lip he glared at the girl, his green eyes shimmered as he drew out his Souba. Taking cautious steps, he walked near the girl and smirked, "I would like to hear your explanation about this."

The girl backed away as the tip of the blades was drawn near towards the girl's neck. She knew she couldn't run now and stood still. The dried leaves fell from the trees as her lips formed a line.

As Kadaj walked around the girl in circles, the tip of the blades almost cut through her throat but still not even the slightest fear was shown on her face.

Suddenly Kadaj swung his sword at the girl. SLASH! The sword met blood as the blades cut through the flesh...of a monstrous snake which hung down from a tree, reading to burry its venomous fangs into the girl's neck.

Kadaj's hand shot out and grabbed the girl's wrist, pulling her away. Just then, the dead-body of the snake expanded. SPLAT! The snake exploded and the venomous liquid hit the trees nearby and splat over Kadaj's leather suit when he shielded the girl.

The sound of sizzling could be heard as the corrosive fluid hit against the trees. "Argh!" Kadaj yelled in pain and let go of the girl. He turned to see the liquid had already went pass his leather suit and now cutting through his skin. He fell on one knee and cursed.

"Acid..." Sisera whispered, as she kneeled beside Kadaj's and placed her palm over his wound.

Kadaj closed his eyes. Green lights shot out from his wound, and soon the pain faded...

"We are in another planet." Sisera's soft voice welcomed him, and he opened his eyes to see that the girl had already looking away; her long brunette hair was toyed by the wind and flew towards his direction. "...I made a deal with this planet..." She placed a palm on the earth and her eyes closed, "...that I must help this planet..."

"I see, then why did you bring me here? Oops..." He corrected, "...or should I say, 'kidnap me'?"

"I've told you..." Sisera turned towards him. "... I'm here to stop the reunion. And by doing so, I have to send you away so that you won't be able to find Jenova. And that is why we were sent here."

"..."

"It's only for temporary. Once this is done, I may have to go back there...so you will be here to help me finish the job or stay here for the rest of your life..."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Previews**:

"...you may see familiar faces here but they may not know you. This is the structure of another planet. Each planet differs and some of them were better than another or..."

"...are you sure this is a town? Or you mean a village?" "What's with all the people here? "What the- they haven't seen a cell-phone before?"

A/n: Please Read and Review. T.T I know this chappie sounded kinda weird, gomen. HELP ALERT! Please be kind to state where my grammatical errors are if it doesn't bother you too much. Thanks for the help.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters.

Explanation: I threw a few FF7 original characters into the story. It's a different planet, with the same looking FF7 characters. XD

Thanks to all my reviewers and for everyone who helped me to proofread. Thank you so much. And ya... I haven't been updating my stories for a LOOOOOOOOOOONG time. XD (cuz I'm busy making AMVs / GMVs hehe) So... Gomen-ne?

-Silver Silence-

**Chapter 2**

Seated on a chair, a girl stared into the sky through the window. The brunette's hair was tied into braids. She wore a pink dress with a matching maroon jacket that reached her waist. She closed her eyes and touched her forehead gingerly.

"Silver hair. Green eyes," the girl whispered. Her brown locks fell over her face and a smile grazed her lips. Slowly, the girl shifted her gaze towards a certain blond. "The prophecy has come true, Cloud."

The blond simply shrugged but didn't say anything. He only stared at the girl from her back. He was her full-time bodyguard. He met the girl when she was eighteen and he couldn't stop himself from falling deep in love with her.

She was an angel, a real one too. For in this planet, the occupants had wings. Steel-winged, angel-winged, dark-winged, dragon-winged…and there was the wingless – they were the commoners, most abundant of all.

Cloud fell into the rank of the wingless angel. He could not do anything about it, but struggled to be better than the others. He tried so hard, and even joined the military in his kingdom and finally succeeded in becoming the princess's bodyguard.

Aerith Gainsborough was the heir to the throne of her kingdom. She held the royal-blood of the Angelic. Her wings were pure white but she had to keep them hidden for no one must know of her identity or she will be massacred just like her clan.

Aerith stood up and turned to meet the blond. Smiling, she said, "Let's go, Cloud." She nodded, "There's work to be done."

Despite the smile, the blonde knew that somewhere in her heart, she was hurting for the lost of her clan but she still tried her best not to make him worry about her.

The blond nodded as he followed the girl out of the house. He had sworn to protect her with his life. It was his duty to do so but apart from that, he just wanted to protect her for who she was.

-

Meanwhile, Kadaj and Sisera were taking a stroll in a town. The boy couldn't help but feel uneasy at the stares he was receiving. The people seemed to be talking about him. He couldn't hear clearly what they are saying but he caught a few terms spouting out of their mouths. 'Silver…green…'

The boy rolled his eyes and glared at them. His green, cat-like eyes were intimidating, causing people to scramble away quickly. Sisera simply ignored the boy's action and she continued walking.

"Where are we going?" Kadaj asked.

The girl stopped her pace. "To find someone, someone who knows."

"Knows what?" Kadaj cocked a brow.

The girl blinked once, "The one who will be our companions."

"What?"

Sisera ignored the boy and trailed off. "Please do as you are told."

Kadaj muttered under his breath. '_You should tell me what is going on!_' His gaze fell upon a boy about six who stared at him. Fear seemed to be written all over the kid's face as he turned and ran away.

"Weird…" Kadaj narrowed his eyes and turned his attention towards Sisera to find that she had already walked ahead of him. He flung his hands in the air as he ran after her.

-

In the castle of the land of the dragons, a string of melody floated the air as Princess Tifa sat playing the piano. The room was brightly lit and the warm breeze blew in through the opened windows. Out of the blues, an exited girl burst into the room.

"The day has come!" The girl shrieked. "The day when the moon turns silver for 15 days!" The girl was the heir to the throne of the kingdom of the Dragons. Her matching short black hair fitted her dark brown orbs perfectly.

Tifa turned as Yuffie spoke, "Sis, we can finally restore our kingdom's dignity once again!" Grinning, she continued, "I will go and seek for the chosen one who's bound to bring peace to this planet and restore the rightful throne to our kingdom!"

"No!" Princess Tifa said sternly. "You are the heir to the throne, you can't just leave like that!"

Although Tifa was the older sister but she knew very well that the throne did not belong to her, for she was only adopted. She was a wingless but still the people here treated her equally as though as she really had a family.

"You can take my place!" Yuffie retorted but she sensed the hint in Tifa's eyes, which meant 'no'.

"We have our knights who can find the chosen one in no time." Tifa explained. "You needn't go out yourself." Her voice softened. "And besides, I can never be the heir to the throne. I'm just a…wingless." Her head was lowered as a soft sigh escaped her mouth.

"Don't say that!" Yuffie yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you? You are one of us." She hopped towards Tifa who was only a few feet away from herself. Then she smiled, "And moreover, you are my sister! No one can change that! Not even the fact that our blood are different."

"Yuffie…" Before Tifa could say another word, her eyelids covered her eyes and she fell but Yuffie managed to support her.

"Sorry sis, I had to do this." Yuffie apologized as she dragged her sister towards a chair and left her there. She had used her a sleeping spell on her sister.

Giving her sister a last glance, the girl then disappeared through the windows of her room. She had escaped. _Wait for me, father, for I'm going to find the chosen one and bring him here…_

To be continued…

A/n: Hmm? Is this chapter too short? Or too boring? **Sigh** anyway, just hope you guys will enjoy reading it.


End file.
